Passion and Secrets
by Dreams Of A Shipper
Summary: Sometimes a moment can surprise us and lead to something we didn't expect. Levi and Petra are bout to have such a moment. Rivetra fluff! :)


**Yay! Story 3! I'm on a roll guys! :)**

 **Ok, ok, I know some of you might be giving out I made Levi too emotional, but I tried not make him too open! He would open up to Petra a bit though, I mean he loves her and wouldn't be the kind of guy to let just anyone into his bed. So...**

 **Hope Petra was ok too! Not too vague and typical heroine? I just keep imagining everything in their voices, it helps!**

 **Yes, right rambling again! Sorry! Anyway this ones a bit more... Detailed than my others! Couldn't help myself! :P**

 **Usual disclaimer etc...**

She had nearly reached his room. She could almost smell the deep, clean, manly smell that always enveloped her as soon as she opened the door. Then she heard a dreaded noise behind her.

"Uh, Petra? What are you doing?"

Turning slowly on her heel, Petra stared at Eren, who was looking very confused.

"Petra?" He asked again when she didn't reply.

"I'm just going for a walk. Can't sleep," she smiled sheepishly at the young boy. He just frowned and pointed at Levi's door.

"But... That's the Captains room. Why are you walking by here?" He wasn't going to let this go, the little punk. Inwardly, Petra heaved a sigh. Outwardly she replied, in a very non-chalant voice, "I walked by everyone's room, Eren. Not in a creepy way, though." She let out a small laugh, which was barely believable. The cadet still didn't look convinced.

"Ohhhkaaay..." He dragged out the word, every syllable grating on her nerves, just a little. In his room, Levi groaned against the door frame, inaudible to the two outside his door.

Petra was going to have to pull out the big guns for this.

"Sometimes," she whispered, hugging her arms as she took a step closer to Eren, "It gets too much. You know all the memories from the missions...they kinda blur into one horrible nightmare. Walking them off seems to be the only thing that works sometimes."

She glanced up from under her lashes to see if Eren had taken the bait, and indeed he had. The young boys face had softened and he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It really adds up, doesn't it?" He spoke softly. Crap! She better not have started a full blown heart to heart right now.

"Yeah... So, I'm going to keep shuffling on," she chuckled awkwardly and started on down the hall - past Levi's door. It was all she could do not to rip it open and throw herself at the waiting Captain.

"Yeah. Night Petra," Eren called softly after her. She didn't pause, just waved over her shoulder, pretending to be lost in her soulful trudge. As soon as she rounded the corner, she waited, back pressed against the cold castle wall. She strained to hear Eren's footsteps grow distant. When she was sure enough time had passed and that he'd definitely be gone, she peered around cautiously, half expecting to find blue eyes staring accusingly at her. But, thankfully the hallway stood empty. Creeping as quickly and quietly as she could, she softly knocked on Levi's door, all the while looking down the hall where the cadet had disappeared, quiet as ghost, just as he'd appeared.

"Creepy," she shuddered.

Just as she was about to turn to knock again, the door ripped open and a hand clamped on her wrist. Before she could even turn, she was hauled into the room and behind the door. She pressed her back to the much preferred wood of Levi's bedroom door; so much more appealing than the castle wall. He stuck his head out into the hall as soon as he'd pulled her past him. She bit her lip, watching as he strained forward to check they hadn't been busted. Satisfied, he shut the door, shaking his head.

"Hi," Petra whispered, biting back a laugh. Levi stepped right into her body, wrapping his arms securely around her waist.

"That dammed brat. I should go back to locking him in the dungeon at night," he growled as she put her arms around his neck.

"I was so sure he busted us! I can't believe he fell for that," Petra chuckled into her lovers shoulder.

"Well, he's not exactly the brightest. Besides, your performance was top notch," he smiled, one corner of his mouth pulling up.

"Why, thank you Captain. Turns out I have a wide variety of skills," Petra said in a seductive voice. "Want me to demonstrate?"

Not waiting for a invite, Petra brushed her lips up his, hands resting on his chest. He kissed her back deeply, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he walked her over to his bed (or their bed basically of late). Gently, he lowered her down, fingers trailing tantalisingly down her thighs as he did so.

"Mm, I thought I was supposed to be demonstrating _my_ skill," she teased as he pulled away to kneel above her, straddling her hips.

"Don't worry, you can always make up for your stolen performance," his rich, smokey voice tempted her.

"That's a challenge I have to accept," she murmured against his lips as he lay his body over hers, fitting perfectly into all her curves and gentle angles. She sighed into the kiss and reached down to start unbuttoning his shirt, his reluctance to be separated even a little from her leaving little wiggle room. Still, she made it work.

All the while, his hands stole up and down her body, making up for the torturous hours they had to pretend to be platonic towards each other. That was the agony of keeping their relationship under wraps in front of their comrades. All the while their bodies called to one another, especially when in close proximity. Her body always ached to touch him, to have him touch her. There were a few odd moments when he made her desires come true, like today at lunch.

When the others all trailed out of the mock lecture room ahead of them to go get food, she had been halted by the brush of his hands across her hips, his lips and tongue gliding across the side of her neck as he followed her across the room. She could only pause briefly, pressing back into him and tilting her head to further expose the kissing area. She was about to give in and turn to lock into a deep embrace when he gave her a prod in the back with his index finger.

"Uh uh, too obvious," he whispered in her ear.

"Tease," she grumbled as they continued out of the room as if the few seconds hadn't happened. She heard a low, dry chuckle behind her.

"A little taster for later."

She gave him a withering look over her shoulder.

"So a tease _and_ a cruelty expert now! That's hours away," she whispered harshly. He threw his head back slightly and gave one his rare, real laughs, the sound like rumbling thunder; low, deep and oddly electric.

"Good training of your will power, Petra," he breathed in her ear again as he slid past her, heading to his office while she went to join the others in the small dining hall.

It had been torture waiting all day, especially when they were doing drills that evening. He'd come up behind her - again - and corrected her on one of her combat moves, but sneakily trailed a finger against the back of her thigh as he walked away. She gave him an incredulous look as he continued on. He just gave her his usual deadpan stare over his shoulder as he walked over to correct Eld...minus the flirtatious move obviously!

So now, she could finally touch him the way she wanted, the way she wanted him to touch her.

Finished unbuttoning his shirt, she pushed the crisp, white material off his shoulders, revealing the amazing rippling muscles he kept so well hidden from her during the day. He in turn used his long, warm fingers to roll her shirt away for her stomach, up her torso, over her bra and, finally, tugging it professionally over head, her caramel hair spiling onto her creamy skin. The whole time he watched his own slow revelation of her body being unveiled to him. When his dark eyes sought hers again, the look was so deep and full of desire it made her shiver with anticipated pleasure. His mouth found hers once more, urgent and greedy this time as he caressed her exposed torso. She delicately drew her fingers along the hollow of his spine, causing him to shiver this time.

After a little while of just enjoying each other, Levi slowly let his hands drop down her waist where he reached for her belt. Sitting back so he could take his time undressing her and kissing her stomach, she stared tenderly at his features.

His narrow eyes didn't take anything from his looks: they were so full of life, so deep, she could spend all day looking and still not get to the very core of what they were showing her.

He had delicate, chiselled features that helped his attitude to make him seem harsh and stoic.

Petra, however, had come to appreciate that refined beauty. He was like something lovingly sculpted from marble, just like the defined muscles and planes of his body. He was a work of art really, like one of those old statues; cold, beautiful and so majestic and also oddly vulnerable at the same time, when you looked deep enough.

And watching him move - it was an art of its own. When he was on the field he was a blur of motion - graceful, lithe and a wonder to withhold. Even just walking around, she'd recognised the power and ease of his movements like he was keeping at bay his power and grace.

He glanced up at her, sensing her gaze.

"What?" He asked her with a slight frown, as if he couldn't fathom the fact that she might just want to look at his face. She smiled at him and reached up to push his dark locks back off his face.

"Do you know how happy you make me?" She asked, genuinely curious as to whether he was aware of the answer.

"Well, I presumed I kept you satisfied by your frequent visits," he smirked. She laughed softly but continued to stroke his hair back.

"Seriously though. I know things are... complicated. And I'm not trying to make this out to be anything more than it is or put pressure on you," she rushed on when she saw the conflicted look come over his face. "It's just, these past few months have meant a lot to me. I'm...happy. That's all," she finished lamely. Laughing awkwardly, she buried her face against his shoulder. "Ugh, and now I've ruined it. Sorry."

She felt fingers under her chin, forcing her eyes up to his.

"Petra. It's ok. I... Know what you mean," was all he said, but for her, coming from him, it was enough. She smiled at him and he feathered a kiss across her lips.

"I just hope you understand why I can't promise you any more than... this," Levi frowned, sitting up.

Petra sat up too, her heart starting to thud a little faster at the sudden direction of the conversation.

"I know," she whispered.

"Rules are there for a reason and I just... I can't..." Giving a frustrated sigh, he dragged a hand down his face. It was odd seeing him so worked up, Petra had rarely seen him do anything but shout or totally retreat into himself when he was upset.

This was totally new, even to her.

He met her eyes, the worn crease of his nearly permanent frown casting small shadows on his forehead.

"I don't want to get you in trouble..." He mulled over his next few words and Petra thought she was going to scream with anticipation. "But I also want you to know, if those rules weren't in place, if I didn't need you so much on this team... Petra, I wouldn't hesitate for a second to make this more than what it is. You mean more to me than I can put into words. I just don't know how to actually tell you," he admitted keeping his stern everyday expression, but his words and tone held a new truth for Petra.

Holy crap, was he trying to say he loved her?

"Levi... I... I don't know what to say," she lifted her hands helplessly, totally at a loss for how to respond to the honesty he'd just revealed to her.

He frowned more deeply, pulling slightly away from her.

"No, no! Not like that! You know I feel the same way," she laughed lightly, placing her hands on his chest. He looked relieved when she placed her lips on his, chuckling lightly while doing so.

"Of course I do. And... Thank you. For being so open with me. This is what I mean about making me happy," she blushed, completely overwhelmed by this emotional revelation.

They sat silently for a few seconds, her tracing the lines of his upturned hand. She bit her lip, hiding a grin before peeking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Now that all that's out in the open..."

He tensed slightly; he was not equipped for a total break down of his walls.

"Want to get back to what we were in the middle of?" She grinned up at him, a wicked glint in her eyes.

Levi laughed weakly, before replying.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Laughing still, Petra pulled him back down on top of her, and he gratefully reclaimed her lips. A few more seconds and they had resumed where they left off.

Petra worried for a second that it would be awkward, that she'd crossed a line despite his openness.

It was the opposite in fact: Levi seemed to be even more eager and willing, like he was adding his emotion into every caress and kiss.

Petra's stomach was full and bubbling over with joyful butterflies and she couldn't help another grin breaking through.

Levi pulled her trousers gently from her toned legs, kissing his way up her legs and gently grazing the inside of her thigh with his teeth. She ran her fingers through his hair and he was suddenly kissing her again, snagging her bottom lip in between his. He was showering her body in kisses as he finished undressing them both and it was all she could do not to melt into a puddle.

She felt so safe, yet so alive under his body.

He filled her every sense and space and she felt her body come to life, responding to his expert call from his to hers. She felt her breath hitch at the intoxicating pleasure he was devouring her with.

She traced her toes up his calves, hands gripping the covers underneath them. Noticing, he instead wound his fingers through his, not wanting to be separate from any part of her.

So, tightly embraced, the lovers melded into one, exactly where they belonged.

"I wish you could just stay the night," Levi frowned, sitting propped against his large, dark headboard, only the covers pulled over his waist.

Petra gave an incredulous laugh, turning to look at him over her shoulder. She was sitting on the end of the bed, lacing her long boots up.

"You're the one who insists it's too risky," she pointed out, eyebrows disappearing under her fringe.

"I know, I know. I just hate this sneaking around crap, like we're a couple of hormonal teenagers. I should be able to kiss you when and where I want, not have to sneak off to the shadows for some time with my girl, damn them all," he ranted.

Finished lacing her last boot, Petra crawled up the bed, up his body and kissed him once more, enjoying the satisfying pull of her lips on his.

"You're so cute when you're damning and cursing our teammates on my account," she smiled.

He rolled his eyes, hands automatically finding her hips.

"I'd love nothing more than to be able to be open about us. But you know we can't. And anyway, I like that it's just ours to know. We don't need to make it public knowledge for it to be real. Besides, not telling people makes it seem... " Petra fished around for the right word, now sitting flush with him, hands on his chest.

"Safer," Levi whispered.

Petra glanced up at him. So he thought it, too. She'd thought it was stupid, but somehow, telling the others made it seem too real, too tangible. As if it could be taken from them then. Like the Titans would somehow know they were happy and try stop it.

How dare they be happy and have someone when others had no one? Why should they of all people get a happy ending?

No, stupid as it sounded, Petra didn't want to risk anything.

This was too precious to her.

"Yeah. Safe," she agreed softly.

They sat looking into each other's eyes for a moment before Petra sighed, noticing the lightening of the night sky.

"I better go. Goodness knows, Günter could be up for one of his impromptu early morning work outs."

"Yes, ok. I'll see you later then."

The two sealed lips again, this time long and sweet, a final dose of pleasure to get them through the day.

With a final brush, she pulled away reluctantly, disentangling herself from his grip.

She felt his eyes on her all the way to the door. Peeking out to check the hall was empty, she turned back, forehead resting on the door.

"Bye," she whispered. Levi just nodded and she closed the door, taking the beauty and closeness of the night with her.

Now, he was left with the cold emptiness of his chamber.

Glancing around his room, he let out a restless sigh.

His body was screaming to run after her, throw her over his shoulder and drag her back under the covers with him. He imagined waking up next to her, her warm, curved form peacefully nestled against him. He could almost see the sleepy smile she'd give him, golden eyes slowly opening to dazzle him, when he'd wake her by kissing the edge of her jaw or the line of her spine.

Starting the day off with that? It'd make the bad days bearable and the good ones amazing.

Someday, he promised himself.

Despite his earlier words to her, Levi knew he exactly what she meant to him and how to show her. Someday, damn the rules, he'd marry that woman. Even if he had to give up his Captaincy. For her, it was worth it.

Surely, as Humanity's Greatest Soldier (he shuddered inwardly at the title) he had earned himself the right to settle down, to have the life he never imagined possible?

Well, whatever. He would see it done because he knew one thing.

Petra Ral was the only thing that he wanted in life.

She was what he was fighting for.

Turning to blow out the candle on his beside locker, Levi shut his eyes and let sleep carry him through the dark void, into the morning and to her.

His own drop of sunlight.

 **...Baited breath... Well? Good, bad, insufferable?**

 **Please review! :) Not sure bout the ending of the last two paragraphs but... When in Rome.. :/ (Yeah I know, doesn't really apply here!)**

 **Thanks for reading those of you who suffered through! :)**


End file.
